


Willful Humiliation (#186 Campaign)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [157]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Chess, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was confident in his campaign strategy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Humiliation (#186 Campaign)

Ian was confident, he felt very nearly cocky. The campaign had been hard fought but he could feel the end game near and despite losses his units would be victorious. Ian moved a pawn.

Alan moved a bishop. “Check mate.”

“What!” Ian snapped. He’d been so careful, devising his campaign strategy right at the start. “What did I do?” He asked examining the board.

“Actually you lost eight moves ago.” Alan shifted the pieces back in time. “See, you moved your knight, broke your defensive line.”

Ian examined the board. “Why am I letting you humiliate me Alan?”

“It’s fun?”


End file.
